The Birth of the Outcast
by Just a Happy Wombat
Summary: There are stories that fade into the darkness. Why? Well, most of them is just dull. On the other hand, ones are too horrible to remember, but still cannot be forgotten. Such as the story of Nathaniel Hartford.


**So here I come again. xP**

 **This time I want to make the whole thingy more emotional, that's why I would put in some flashbacks in the future chapters etc.**

 **Anyway, to be honest, I don't even know how long this story should be... lol I'll let it be a surprise... xD**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Prologue

 _Music… some kind of waltz: graceful and majestic.  
The swooshing sound of the fabric of their clothes as they met._

 _Colours: blue… yellow… red… green… and oh, yes, a little grey. Like the family crests. But no, that's rather not like it. Those are cold and unpleasant, but these shades…_

 _Blue is her dress._

 _Yellow is the shine of her silky hair._

 _Red are her soft lips._

 _Green are her irises._

 _But the grey… it doesn't suit. It never does…_

The rythm fastened. Her fragile body touched his. The man felt warmth in his heart… _strange._

 _She made him too weak. She made him feel. She made him love._

 _And no matter how desperately he tried, he couldn't resist it._

"Grace." He whispered the name of the woman into her ears and kissed her neck affectionately.  
She turned her pretty face to him questioningly. He was just smiling.

Moonlight filled the hall, painting their faces into silver. Their eyes bored into each other, creating an unbreakable bond.

While dancing, Grace Cahill forgot about the dark side of her life. _Her duties… her branch…_ The problems faded away as she was flying in his arms above the ground.

They were circling round the epmty room with white marble floor and every time the space grew between them, she felt like dying a little inside.

She knew that he was far too dangerous, but she did not care.

All she wanted was to push her body against his and blow a hot kiss to his mouth.

 _And he could read in her thoughts perfectly._

When their lips connected, Grace's heart missed a pace. And so did her legs.

The woman let out a moan as she lost her balance and fell onto his chest. The man rose an eyebrow mockingly.

"You see Nathan, you always make me fall!" Grace laughed as he helped her up.

The man didn't reply, just grabbed her wrist and lead her out to the gazebo in the yard.

There, they sat onto a bench and looked up to the stars, hands in hands.

Grace leaned her head on his shoulder. "I have a feeling that we will freak out our branches really soon." She giggled. "I can imagine the face of those dumb Cahills running up and down their strongholds for the juiciest gossips…"

Nathaniel peeked at her. It was true that nearly none of their cousins were happy about their relationship.

 _Typical Grace. She loves causing 'surprises' to everyone in the most unexpected ways…_ He felt the corner of his mouth curve upwards.

 _And it seems that she isn't the only one._ He thought, putting his hand into the pocket of his suit. The little navy blue box was still inside, waiting to be used.

The sound of thousands of ciadas was coming from the forest nearby. As if the nature was prompting him to do what he had been planning for long months, chilly winds rushed through the gazebo, cooling down his troubled mind.

 _Bravery._ He told himself. _A question and you are done._

He looked at Grace. Her eyes were glimmering the way they had the first time he'd met her.

Nathaniel Hartford had never been so worried before, but he didn't let his feelings take control.

"Darling, I have to ask something." He murmured slowly to her.

Grace stared at him with interest.

"Nath…" She wanted to respond, but her mouth staid open as the man got up and kneeled down in front of her.

"Sweetheart," He started. "we've been through so much together and… after all… I just feel that… although I know its dangerous and maybe a bit crazy – you are a Madrigal and I am an Ekat after all – but I have to shout it out loud, because I cannot take this anymore. I am unable to live one more second without seeing your smile, feeling your heartbeat, listening to you breathing while you are asleep…"

Grace blushed. Teardrops of joy rolled down her cheeks. She knew what came next and when she heard it, she wanted to jump to the dark night sky, to the Moon from happiness.

"Grace Madeleine Cahill, will you marry me?" Nathaniel Hartford asked, begging for the answer that had already become obvious for both of them.

* * *

 **If you have time, drop me a review about your opinion! ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
